1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rappelling device provided with a rope guide pulley rotatably mounted in a housing and which by way of a toothed wheel is operatively connected to two toothed shafts of a centrifugal braking device provided with pairs of brake shoes having brake pads mounted thereon acting upon, or reacting with, the housing of the device.
2. The Prior Art
Such devices which can be attached to a stationary structure such as a building, for instance, by means of a karabiner (snap hook) are known in various structures, for instance from German patent specification DE 198 18 688 C1. In these rappelling devices which serve for lowering loads, in particular persons, and which are used as rescue equipment in particular, the rappelling velocity varies as a function of the weight of the load or person to be lowered. The greater the weight, the higher is the rappelling velocity.